Red Satin and Green Jealousy
by mrsedwardcullen73ca
Summary: What happens at the new club when Jessica show's up and rains on bella's parade
1. Chapter 1

~Bella's POV~

Red satin. Out of all the clothes at F.C.U.K that I chose earlier that day at the mall, Alice decided to pick a short, red satin empire-waist dress. I looked down at it, it had a red band of white crystals just under my bust and at the hem of the dress that didn't come very far below my ass. I ran my hands over the material. I had to admit, I did enjoy the feel of it against my skin and by the look Edward was giving me, he liked it as well. I ran my finger along the bodice and sighed, very low cut in the front and the back, I looked almost slutty.

I sighed as I brushed my hands over the hairstyle Alice had insisted on. She had pulled all of my thick wavy hair back into a high ponytail, Her reasoning was that it looked better with the dress. I was happy going in runners as well but I knew I wouldn't make it two steps out of the house in them. Alice shoved my feet into Jimmy-Cho pumps that she had bought without my knowledge.

I looked at the ring on my finger, the one Edward had given me a few days ago. I twirled it watching as the neon lights of Liquid night club reflected off the diamond. A solitaire, that is all I ever wanted and of course Edward knew that. It must have cost him a fortune however. I had insisted it be appraised so I could have it insured and the man who had done the appraisal was highly impressed with the ring. I ran my manicured fingertip over the platinum band, only the best for me as Edward would say. The diamond shone, but it was nothing compared to him.

Then I gazed at the other piece of jewelry he had insisted I wear tonight; my diamond heart bracelet. It was huge, I had almost killed him when he first gave it to me. For a while I thought it was made of glass, but after Alice had run her mouth, I found out it was a diamond. I nearly died. I could remember how he told me that it was like his heart, hard and cold, I remember laughing at his comment and of course denying it. I got much pleasure after seeing his face both times after presenting me with both pieces of jewelry. He looked victorious, smug like he had finally won me. It pissed me off at the beginning but I let him feel that way. I let him have his fun at pointing out to everyone in Forks that I had finally said yes to his proposal, and of course showing them the ring, knowing I was claimed. Packaged, sealed and delivered.

I grasped Edward's hand. I could do this - I had danced before, not well and not in public but I had danced. I danced in my kitchen as I cooked for my father. I danced in my bedroom and sometimes, if Edward was lucky, I danced with him. I sighed and grasped his hand even tighter as I stood in line with him, Alice and Jasper in front of the new club that had just opened up. Liquid it was called, I shivered, who in their right mind would name a club Liquid? They must have been drunk. I sighed and looked over at the bouncer, a tall huge bald-headed guy at the front of the door that looked at me like I was his lunch. I grimaced, I hated looking like a piece of candy or meat to guys.

I was happy I was on the arm of my fiancee, he wouldn't let anything happen to me. No guys were ever brave enough to approach me with Edward near. I suddenly felt a cold hand caress my bare back and looked over to see Edward grinning. I smiled and leaned my face into his neck smiling just as much. I pressed my lips to his jugular and than paused as I inhaled. God he smelled so good, like pomegranate and mango. It must be a new scent, he smelled delicious. He'd have to be careful, I wanted to jump him in front of everyone. That would definitely make the bouncer jealous. I smiled as I pulled my face up enough to look at him than felt us shuffle towards the door more.

I sighed, Alice and her stupid ideas. I shouldn't be here, dressed like this, about to go inside that club and make a bloody fool of myself. I should be in Edward's bed, wearing nothing - well...maybe one of his big t-shirts or dress shirts. He seemed to love it when I wore his shirts. I smiled imagining it. Him laying next to me, propped up on his elbow so he could view me. Me laying on my back, feet flat on the bed, knees bent. He'd watch me intently as he skimmed his cool, pale, smooth hand over my body. My cheeks, jaw, neck, shoulder chest.....oh god....I'd arch up my body into his hands and my eyes would close, my lips would part as if he was about to kiss me. He'd lean his head down and nip at my shoulder playfully and I'd take one hand and guide him to the place I wanted his kisses the most. Edward would take a nipple into his mouth and nibble, lave and suck and listen to me as I cried out in pleasure bucking my hips up. He'd raise his head and press his lips to mine, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and....... "name" a voice snapped me out of my dream. I was annoyed, I scowled at the man, the big tough bouncer who had interrupted my dream as he repeated "NAME".


	2. edward's POV

**I'd like to introduce my co-writer in this story, I've admired her writing for a long time, so Lalina will be writing from Edward's point of view. I feel honored that she is doing this and would like to thank her so much. So here's her first chapter.**

Edwards POV

I paced downstairs wondering how Alice had convinced Bella to go out dancing this evening. I wasn't about to complain, of course, and I genuinely hoped my love would enjoy herself. I would make sure she had a good time, no matter what. No regrets for the evening.

I looked at my watch and sighed. What could possibly be taking this long? Finally, I heard Alice and Bella come down the hallway upstairs and I walked towards the staircase to wait for them. Truthfully, I had wanted to watch Bella come down the stairs and I was not disappointed.

Bella was truly breathtaking. She was wearing a red dress that was cinched under her breasts by row of diamonds, which accentuated her glorious curves. I saw the dapple of light playing against the little stones reflecting along the surface of the fabric. The drape of the dress fell in soft waves, hugging her hips. As she came down the stairs, I admired her smooth, pale legs and realized she was showing quite a lot more thigh then I was accustomed.

I groaned internally out of want for her and also, because I realized I would have to be on my guard this evening, Bella may not see herself clearly, but I did, and unfortunately so did a lot of other men. She really did not understand how she drew us in, like moths to a flame.

I smiled as she tried to navigate her way down the stairs in a pair of high heels. What had Alice been thinking making her wear them? I was suddenly glad that I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, in case she lost her balance. I breathed a sigh of relief as she made it down without incident.

Reaching my side, she looked up at me, giving me a brilliant smile. I responded in kind and stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her hair was pulled up and back and I couldn't resist bending down to kiss where her neck and shoulder met. Her skin was warm smooth and fragrant. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her blood singing through her veins, just under the surface of her skin. She shuddered at the touch of my cool lips, and leaned her body into mine.

"Ok, you two! We're going to be late, let's go!" Alice said in a commanding voice. I sighed deeply and stepped away from Bella.

The drive to the club was quick, and I got a secret thrill watching the diamond in Bella's engagement ring winking in the passing lights. I took her hand and kissed the back of it, feeling a surge of possessiveness. Mine.

I don't think I was ever as happy as I was the day Bella accepted my marriage proposal. I had brought her to our meadow for a picnic. This place had always had a special significance for us, as it was the place where I had shown her my true nature, and she she loved me all the more. By all rights, she should have gone screaming into the forest, far away from me. The fact she had stayed, spoke to me of her devotion to us. She had done many things since then to prove her love to me and I wanted to give her one small thing in return.

I smiled in remembrance as I parked the car. Waiting in line at the club felt undignified, and I was all for paying the bouncer to let us bypass it completely, but Alice insisted it was part of the 'human' experience. It seemed absurd to me, but I went along with her plans. If Alice wasn't happy, then no one would be happy. Unfortunately, I learned that lesson the hard way over the last sixty years.

We finally made it to the front of the line and Bella seemed preoccupied. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. I never could get used to the fact she was the only person whose mind I couldn't read, so her look - combined with her accelerated heart rate - piqued my interest. I thought I could detect the faintest hint of arousal and was doubly curious as to what was going on in that mind of hers.

Just as I was about to whisper in her ear, begging to let me know what she was thinking, the bouncer barked out at her.

"Name!" he said belligerently.

Bella startled out of her reverie, and looked a little embarrassed. The idiot had sparked my ire and I took a step towards him. His self-preservation instinct kicked in and he took a hasty step backwards, his eyes widening alarmingly.

"You'll speak to my fiancé with more respect," I said in a low voice.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered quickly.

I felt Bella's hand on my chest and Jasper came closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I calmed considerably and the tension in the air dispersed. The bouncer stepped aside, allowing us entry. I could tell by his thoughts that he was terrified, and I chastised myself. Perhaps this evening hadn't been a good idea after all.

**Show some love and review the story for us!!!**


	3. Testing his limits

The club was amazing, The walls were covered in curtins of a deep red fabric, I couldn't help myself but to walk over to it and feel, I pressed my hand against the fabric, not going far from Edward and smiled at the feel of the velvet on my skin, I'd have to see if there was a dress made out of this material, or mention it to alice.

I walked back over to edward and smiled as we made our way to a private booth that alice had ordered before we came. It was a large space, with a large black leather sectional, and glass coffee table which housed a bottle of crystal, and multiple glasses, I sighed, of course alice would order the best, and they dont even drink.

I looked at alice "alice you shouldn't of bought an expensive bottle like that, you guys dont even drink" I sighed as i sat down cuddled next to edward, when was i really wanted was for him to slid me into his lap so i could press my face and lips to the crevice of his neck, and inhale his scent.

Alice snapped me out of my thought just like the bouncer did "do you really think im going to have a bottle of cheap vodka or red wine brought to our table, you obviously dont know who we are" she hissed through clenched teeth as her and jasper took a seat across from us, rose and emmett disappering into the crowd on the dance floor.

I looked over at edward and slipped my hand into his and rested it on my knee "oh i know" i smiled and leaned over pressing my pink painted lips to his cheek than smiled and ran my thumb over "sorry" i murmured trying not to laugh at the pink imprint I made.

It was hard to tear my eyes off my fiancee but I heard a poping noise and it was alice uncorking the bottle of crystal. I sighed as she poured me a large glass and shoved it into my free hand, since i refused to let go of edwards hand, I took a sip and sighed "thanks alice" i mumbed.

I smiled at edward "want a taste" i held it out for him but laughed at the face he made.

Than the worst thing happened, I looked around and noticed who had just walked in, I watched her, and tightened my grip on edward's hand, almost like he was going to see her and run off to her.

I ran my eyes over her, if i was a vampire venom would be pooling in my mouth right now, im sure alice was feeling it too.

I saw what she wore, It was a white, of the shoulder, quarter sleved mini dress that barly covered her ass. I cringed, at least i looked better than her, I looked at her feet. clear plastic high heels, I couldn't believe it, wasn't that what strippers wore?

I looked at edward to make sure he wasn't looking at her and when he seemed to be only concentrating on me I felt a bit better. I turned my gaze to alice and she shook her head "i know, you dont have to tell me, trust me i know" she smiled and than turned to edward "dont worry about what im thinking" she huffed.

I smiled at him, he could read the minds of everyone in this room but not mine, It had it's pro's and con's. I hated being a mental mute, but on the other hand, any surprises like this dress he didn't know about. I gripped his hand as i looked back to look for her but she had disappered. I groaned, she would try and hit on edward, of this I was sure of.

I smiled getting an idea as I stood up, I didn't ask alice to leave since I knew we wern't doing anything bad and I also knew she'd enjjoy watching. I stood in front of edward and bent over placing my hands on his knees pressing down forcing him to spread them and got between his legs and sat down in his lap smiling. I looked at alice and jasper and they were grinning, surely understanding what i was doing.

I smiled leaing back so I rested my back along edwards chest so my head rested in the crevice between his neck and shoulder, he would definatly need a cold shower after this. I took his hands and placed them on my body. One hand on my satin covered hip and the other on my stomech.

Alice stood up and pulled jasper to his feet "lets dance and give these two some time alone" she smiled. I grinned and closed my eyes placing on hand behind his head when we were finally alone. I sighed playing with the hair my fingers came in contact with.

Suddenly, like a curse i heard a sicking sweet sounding voice cry "oh edward and bella, i didn't know you'd be here."


	4. Unwanted

I winced slightly as the annoying voice grated on my nerves. You could smell Jessica coming from a mile away, even if you weren't a vampire. I resisted the urge to ask her if she had bathed in her perfume this evening. I could ignore the girl physically, but was assaulted by her thoughts. She was annoyed that Bella looked better than she did and she never had gotten over the fact that out of all the girls at Forks High, that I had chosen Bella. Jessica thought much too highly of herself as far as I was concerned.

I looked at my angel, and could see that all too familiar pucker appear between her beautiful brown eyes. She was disturbed by the other girl's presence for some reason. Automatically, I draped my arms around her to hold her closer and make her feel better. Bella looked up at me gratefully and shifted her sideways on my lap so she could snuggle into my chest. Jessica's thoughts resembled a blood red buzz saw, snarled and angry. I smiled to myself before leaning down and kissing Bella, making sure Jessica would get a good show. She stormed off and I broke the kiss when it started to get a little too intense.

Bella looked at me and pouted when I pulled away. I made a gesture with my head and she noticed that Jessica had huffed away. "Good job," she said approvingly.

"I thought you'd like that," I replied smoothly.

"More than you know!" Bella gave me a mischievous glance full of promise. I wondered again why we had agreed to come to this godforsaken club instead of just staying in.

Alice had scampered off and was dancing with Jasper on the dance floor. The lights were bouncing off of them, and if not for the dimness of the club, they would be shimmering like disco balls. I frowned and then decided that no one else had really noticed, so we should be safe enough. I did a quick scan of the minds in the club but everyone was preoccupied with either getting drunk or getting laid – their vulgar term, not mine.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Bella, already anticipating her answer. On cue, her nose puckered up and she shook her head shyly. "Are you sure?"

"Edward, you know how I feel about dancing," she scolded.

"Then we should go home, instead of wasting our time here," I said nuzzling her neck. I slid my nose down her jaw line and delighted in her sensual shiver.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" she asked. Her heart rate had picked up slightly as my hand slid down her bare back.

"They can run home." Bella gave a throaty chuckle and I placed my lips against the pulse in her neck.

"We can't just leave them here."

"I suppose not." I sighed and pulled away from her heady warmth. "Would you like some more champagne?"

Bella smiled and reached over to grab the champagne flute. She took a few more tentative sips and I watched her, slightly fascinated. Food and drink hadn't appealed to me in almost a century but it was still captivated by everything Bella did. I watched the column of her throat move as she swallowed the clear, bubbly liquid. Jokingly, she tipped the glass in my direction.

"Are you sure you don't want a taste?"

"Not of the champagne," I said in her ear, and was rewarded with a scarlet flush. "Plus, I'm the designated driver tonight." I winked at her solemnly and she laughed once more.

Alice pranced up to us and did a little twirl to the music. "Why aren't you dancing?" she asked, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Alice," Bella sighed, "you know I don't dance."

"Oh, don't be silly Bella! Come on, just one dance?" Alice reached over and pried Bella's hands from around my neck.

"Alice, she doesn't want to dance," I said a little sharply.

Alice stopped what she was doing and developed a better method of persuasion. She opened her eyes as wide as she could, pouted out her bottom lip and placed her clasped hands under her chin.

"Nooo," Bella groaned. "Not the look! God, Alice! You look like I just kicked your puppy!"

"Pwease, Bella?" she said, blinking innocently. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Alice play Bella like a violin. She had centuries worth of practice in getting whatever she wanted and were mere pawns on her chessboard.

"Fine!" Bella huffed and moved to get off my lap.

I helped her to her feet and took her hand. Together we walked to the dance floor, Bella mumbling something about cursed pixies and their evil plans under her breath. When we got to Jasper, I put my arms around Bella and started to move to the music. Her hands went around my neck and we swayed back and forth. I knew this was as close as we'd get to actual dancing and I was enjoying our close proximity.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" I asked in her ear. She rubbed herself against me for a moment.

"Ok. Maybe not so bad," she replied.

"Good." I kissed her on the nose and we continued to sway back and forth


	5. Cough Medicine

**Jessica's POV**

I sat at the bar, I looked hot, i knew it and so did most of the men in here. I could get anyone, anyone at all except the one i really wanted. Edward Cullen. I sighed as I stirred the straw in my drink. My drink of choice? virgin cesers. I loved them. The taste in my mouth was great, very cold. I stared at Edward and Bella dance and sighed as I got an idea. I'd get Bella out of the picture which would give me Edward. I knew as long as Bella was out of the picture than I would move in sucessfully.

I opened my purse to pay for my drink and noticed the pills at the bottom of my clutch. A smile tugged at my lips. I got an idea, a perfect idea to get even with Bella for taking my Edward. Mine!

I ordered a coke and dropped 3 of the pills at the bottom, and stirred it quickly with a straw until I knew it had disolved. Beautiful. Tasteless and odorless. I sighed as I got off my stool and walked up to the happy couple.

**Bella POV**

I held onto Edward for dear life, as If he would disapper once I let go of him. I had my cheek resting against his chest, as If I was praying to hear a heartbeat. I knew It wouldn't happen, it was my life. My vampire fiancee. I looked over to Alice and Jasper who were off in a corner dancing alone.

I was about to close my eyes and pull him closer when I felt an extreame dark, cold presence, but no vampire. Insted it was Jessica. I sighed and lifted my head up and looked at her. I eyed the drink that she held out to me.

"Bella, I feel just awful about everything i've done to you, I'd like to offer you this as a peice offering" she said,

I watched her suspiciously but she looked very sorry so i pulled slightly away from edward as I took the cup and sipped the drink.

I swallowed and took some more, it was a nice thirst quencher. I drank the whole glass than saw jessica smile.

"i'll talk to you later bella" she grinned, taking the glass and walked off to dance with some random guy.

I looked back at edward and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled and pressed my lips against his neck.

Than It happened, I became dizzy, Edward's angelic features became fuzzy and I yanked my body away from ran to the washroom as the acidy taste rose in my throat, before I knew it I was on my knees in front of the toliet in the girls washroom.

Suddenly I felt a cool hand on my back, I prayed Edward had not come in after me. I was sick for a bit more until I looked up seeing alice kneeling beside me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and cringed as I flushed the toliet.

Alice smiled "I saw you rush in here and became worried" she said.

I smiled as I rose up onto my feet and walked out of the stall and to the sink. I turned on the cold water and rinsed my mouth and face and than washed my hands.

Alice watched me as she stood beside me.

"Bella are you alirght" she finally blurted out after awhile.

I shook my head as I ran back into the stall and became sick over and over again.

_What the hell was happening to me?!_

**Please Read and Review it, next is Edward's POV!!!!!!!**


	6. caught in the act

I watched Jessica hand Bella the drink. I scanned her mind quickly but all I could get from her was that she was anxious for Bella to take the glass she held. Perhaps, it was only that she was feeling contrite for her behavior earlier. I watched as Bella took a drink and everything seemed fine so I didn't give it a second thought.

We continued to dance; I kept my arms around Bella as she reached up to kiss my neck. As we swayed to the music, I noticed a fine sheen of sweat appear on her brow. Her eyes became unfocused for a few moments and I felt her falter slightly. Before I could ask if everything was okay, Bella pushed away from me and rushed off towards the washroom.

I cursed my inability to follow her and grabbed Alice's arm. Jasper and her had been dancing closely and she hadn't noticed Bella's hasty departure.

"Alice! I think Bella is sick," I said frowning.

"Where did she go?" Alice trilled nervously.

"The bathroom. Can you please check on her? I want to make sure she's all right."

Alice nodded and hurried off in the direction Bella had gone. I watched her enter the washroom, and waited nervously.

"What happened?" Jasper asked quickly.

"I'm not sure. All of the sudden she looked like she was going to be ill."

Jasper frowned, "Did anything strange happen before that? Maybe it was the champagne?"

"She didn't drink very much of the champagne at all," I mused. "But Jessica gave her a drink as well so perhaps the two combined?"

"Do you think Jessica spiked the drink?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so, I didn't hear anything when she gave it to Bella."

"What was she thinking?"

"Just that she really wanted Bella to take the drink."

Jasper and I exchanged looks. My mind reading ability could be hit and miss sometimes. I only heard what the person was thinking at the time, it was very possible Jessica had put something in Bella's drink, but if she wasn't thinking about exactly what she had done, I wouldn't have picked up on it.

"Wouldn't Alice have seen it if she had?" I asked perplexed.

"Not if it was a last minute decision."

I glanced around us, but didn't see Jessica anywhere. I would have given anything to find her and shake the truth out of her, but that wouldn't have looked right. It was also very possible the silly girl was innocent and Bella had just gotten ill over the champagne. She wasn't accustomed to drinking, and the alcohol content in champagne could be quite high. Something about this explanation just didn't seem right, however so I wen in search of some answers.

Turning from Jasper, I walked over to the bar to where the discarded glasses stood. No one had cleared them as of yet. Using my sense of smell, I was able to pick out the glass Jessica had given Bella by recognizing their subtle scents. Picking up the glass, I put it under my nose and inhaled deeply. I could smell the saccharine sweetness of cola and there was a faint medicinal undertone that wouldn't have been picked up by a human nose.

"Damn it, Jessica," I growled.

"You called?" a simpering sweet voice said from behind me. "Finally, Edward, we're alone." I turned and Jessica threw herself into my arms. I didn't even have a chance to push the repugnant girl away from me, before hearing Bella's voice over the pounding of the music.

"Edward?" She said, looking at me with my arms around Jessica, a horror-stricken expression on her face. "What the hell is going on!"

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! BELLA'S POV NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. diamonds aren't forever

"Edward?" She said, looking at me with my arms around Jessica, a horror-stricken expression on her face. "What the hell is going on!"

I put my soft white hand on my chest, directly over my heart. The same heart I had given Edward on the night he proposed to me. It was breaking, into tiny peices.

My tiny pink tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, it didn't help, my whole throat had gone dry let alone my lips.

My eyes, my big brown beautiful eyes as Edward would say it were horrified, seeing Jessica wrapped around my fiancee. I couldn't believe it.

I thought back to the night of the propsal, When he confessed his undying love to me, Yeah right!

_Walking into his bedroom that night, he had me believing he wasn't feeling well, that he had injested bad blood. I had come to care for him, I expected him to be on the bed, the god-forsaken bed he had bought a few weeks after our prom, when I had started to stay the night with him, at his house. My father thought that I was having girls nights the whole time with Alice and Rosalie, he was so guliable._

_I walked in and didn't see him on the iron bed. The bed that was ordaned with iron roses. The bed that was covered in warm, comfy crimson bedding. The same bedding we had both spent time under, my body nestled up against him, spent hours under, just talking to eachother. _

_Insted he was on his knees in the middle of the room. White, vanilla-scented candles scattered over every surface, in every crevice. I stopped, dead in my tracks. He wasn't sick, he lied to me. What was he doing?_

_I sucked in a sharp breath, so sharp it hurt my lungs, my chest. His gold, buttery eyes burning. I loved this man with all my being. He licked his bottom lip which I always thought was cute, it was his way to mock me since it was something I always did._

_He looked at me, looked into me, into my heart, into my soul and he began talking, like a dream._

_"Bella Swan, I never thought i'd ever find someone like you, someone so perfect, someone I want to spend the rest of my life.....no....the rest of my existance with" he began, than taking one unnessecary breath continued. I could tell he was nervous. So was I. "I want you to be with me. I want you to go to sleep every night in my arms, in my bed. I want you to wake up every morning in my arms as well, in the same position. I want to protect you from your nightmares and celebrate with you when something good happens. I want you forever. Will you marry me?"_

_I bit my lip as he reached over onto the small bedside table taking a small velvet box in one hand and reaching out with his other hand to take mine in it. He pulled be closer, I fought my legs to move, for my heart to beat._

_He flicked open the velvet box with his thumb and I looked down at the ring nestled in the velvet lining of the tiny box. I gasped. It was absolutly stunning. A delicate gold band with one large oval shaped diamond. I loved it at first glance. He sat the box on the floor and took the ring out of it and looked at me. It was my turn to speak. My tongue moved around in my mouth. "yes" it slipped out of my mouth. A whisper. _

_His smile was absolutly stunning. It radiated. He slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly. How long had he been planning it?_

_"It was my mothers" he whispered than pressed his lips to each of my fingertips than to the ring. He kept hold of my fingertips. The diamond glittered in the candlelight and I looked down at him. Still on his knees._

_I got on my knees in front of him and pressed my hands to his face and lightly pressed my lips against his._

I should of never said no. I looked down at the same ring on my finger than looked back at him. I didn't know what to say to him.

I turned my back to them, wondering how fast I could get out before Edward would catch up to me.

Than I heard Jessica, her girly high-pitch screeching familiar voice "finally edward, your precious bella is leaving you, now you have me!"


	8. The truth

If I slept, I would have thought I was having a nightmare. I watched as Bella's face crumpled, then she turned and stumbled towards the exit of the club. Jessica was busy doing an impression of an octopus and I was trying to disentangle myself from her grip. I hated the fact I had to move slower than usual and use as minimal force as possible. What I really wanted to do was throw her away from me with all the force I had.

"Finally Edward, your precious Bella is leaving you. Now you have me!"

"Get off of me, you stupid girl!" I hissed, grasping at Jessica's groping hands.

"Edward? What's going on?" I turned to see Alice standing there, perplexed at the scene in front of her.

"A little help?"

Losing no time, Alice grabbed Jessica by the waist and pulled her away from me. The girl squawked and glared at Alice angrily.

"I have to go find Bella," I said urgently. "She saw… this," I waved a hand in an all-encompassing gesture, "and got the wrong idea."

"Go, go!" Alice called as I turned and stalked away.

"Edward!" Jessica called after me. "Edward!"

Rushing out the doors, I lifted my face to the moon and inhaled deeply. I caught Bella's scent immediately and rushed down the street. It didn't take long to find her, stumbling along in those ridiculous high heels Alice had put her in. Even from a distance, I could tell she was crying. Her arms were crossed and she was gripping her elbows tightly.

I caught up to Bella and cut her off. She gasped and her ankle twisted, as she pitched forward into my arms. As I tightened my grip, she fought against me and straightened up. She pushed against my chest, unable to move me.

"Let me go, Edward! Why don't you go hug Jessica?"

"Bella, please listen to me. It wasn't what you think."

"Really? 'Cause it looked like you were holding someone else while I was in the bathroom, sick!"

"Jessica was the one who made you sick," I tried explaining. "She spiked your drink."

"So, you knew?" Bella asked, her face aghast.

"What?" I asked, confused. "No! I figured it out later. When I found your glass, it had traces of something in it."

"Then how do you explain what I saw?"

"Bella, Jessica caught me off guard and when I turned around she threw herself at me. That's all you saw."

Bella looked at me with her large doe eyes and fastened her teeth into her lower lip. I could see indecision warring on her face and couldn't believe she would honestly think I would choose Jessica over her. She inhaled deeply and then let out a shuddery breath, her eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh Edward!" she wailed, throwing her arms around me. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what was happening. And then I came out and saw you with your arms around her! I was upset."

"I know. But you should know, I would never choose Jessica over you? Not any woman. You know that don't you?" Looking up at me, Bella just shrugged her shoulders slightly, not answering. "Silly girl." I admonished and leaned down to kiss her lips. I was happy she didn't turn her head away.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, sighing against my mouth. I bent down and picked her up, heading back to the club.

"Come on," I said. "We're getting Alice and Jasper and then going home."

"Sounds good to me!" Bella said happily. She cuddled into my chest and enjoyed the ride.

Ten minutes later, we were all in the car headed back to Forks and I couldn't be happier to be out of that noisy, oppressive club so I could spend alone time with my Bella.

**Read and Review Please!!!!**


	9. selfcontrol

**Warning: There is a slight Lemon in this chapter and for sure in the next one!**

The car ride was long, we ended up having to drive through alot of forest to get back to the Cullen house, I looked behind me. Jasper and Alice were making out, Alice spread across Jasper's lap and his hands roaming beneth Alice's dress.

I turned back and watched Edward's face as he tried to concentrate on the road, I smirked.

I spread my legs a bit, enough for the dress to actually allow and began to graze my thighs with my fingertips, I looked over and he was watching me. Bingo.

I slid closer to him and ran my hand along his thigh feeling the speed of the car pick up, a telltale sign of his nervousness, he always pulled back when things got too intense but with him concentrating on the road he wouldn't really be able to stop me very well, unless he pulled over which i prayed he wouldn't.

I put my lips to his ear "whatever you do, dont stop driving" I murmured than shot my small pink tongue out to flick his earlobe.

I ran my fingers to his zipper of his pants and slowly pulled it down, I could feel Edward Jr harden under my hand, this would be fun.

I gave myself enough room to pull out his hardening member from the confines of his pants than I went into the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of non-scented cream, he loved my own scent so much I didn't want to disappoint him.

I squeezed some into my hands and threw the bottle back into the glove compartment than rubbed my hands together, I smiled as I looked into the backseat, Alice and Jasper were still at it, in Edward's volvo. He'd probly give them a talking too later.

I began grazing my fingers along his length than whe I could see the muscles in his neck cord out of sheer anticipation he began to protest but I silenced him by taking his member into my hand and stroking him faster and faster until I could tell he was ready to explode.

Than I stopped.

He cursed and I smiled and put my lips to his ear "do you like that baby?:

All he could do was nod, I understood how sexually fusturated this man was with me because he made me just like this multiple times a night. He was very good at the self control. I unfortunatly was not.

When I felt him come down from the almost-high I grinned and began again, doing it over and over for awhile not allowing him his release.

By the time we got to the house everything was dark, the rest of them must be out on a hunt.

As soon as Alice and Jasper got out of the car they mumbled something about needing a hunt, I just nodded and smiled but there was no reaction from edward.

I smirked once they shut the back door and we were alone, I could feel him inch closer to me, no more self control and I smiled putting my hand on his chest to stop him.

I got out of the car and stood there as Edward got out and came around. I shimmied out of my matching panties and balled them up in my fist and grabbed his hand opening it.

I put them into his hand and leaned forward giving him a rough peck against the lips "You can throw those out, I wont be needing them tonight" I smirked and turned and walked ahead of him into the house.

He must of been in a daze because I was able to make it all the way up to his bedroom. He was still missing. Had he gone into shock?

His sweet, little, innocent bella was now playing with the big leagues?

I walked around his room grabbing the lighter off his desk and lighting his candles I had planted around his room before we had left while he was changing.

In no time I had his room basking in the glow of candlelight, vanilla-scented candlelight.

I finally could feel him at the door, wood splintering, I turned around and smild seeing him holding the doorframe with his hands, the wood shattering under his grip. He was trying to stay in control. Not tonight.

I turned back walking towards his window that was drapped in a dark crimson velvet. I reached behind me unzipping myself out of the confinments of my dress. When the zipper was undone I let the dress fall and pool around my legs than turned.

I stood in front of him like his very own feast, In a white lacy bra and my heels.

I could see his eyes, golden butter. I smirked as I stepped back to lean against the window running my fingertips along the edge of my bra "are you just going to stand there all night?" I purred.

**This will be my last chapter for this story, I'd like to thank Lalina for writing with me, she's amazing and I really hope I get to write with her again. Her chapter is coming up. Please show your love for us and review and dont forget to read Lalina's stories, **


End file.
